Chemistry
by sully vann
Summary: Adam and Joan break the rules. God sends Joan a message.


Chemistry  
  
PG (Mild, mild language.)  
  
Joan/Adam  
  
1/1  
  
Note: This takes place as if "Requiem..." was where this season left off and this is in between this season and next season. My first JoA fic, so please review, but be kind. (  
  
Summary: Adam and Joan break the rules. God sends Joan a message.  
  
***  
  
"I HATE this assignment." Joan complained as Adam continued to tinker with his latest piece of art.  
  
"Do you need formulas yet?" Adam asked, glancing at Joan.  
  
"No, what I need is some idea of what in the HELL I'm doing!" Joan replied.  
  
"Yo, Jane." Adam said, setting down his wench and walking towards her. "What's with the cussing?"  
  
"I think Grace infected me with her "morose" vibe." Joan sighed, slamming shut her Chemistry assignment.  
  
"Yeah, but cha, Jane, she has a 104 fever."  
  
"I know. I just wish I understood this." Joan replied. "It's like looking at my dad's meatloaf and trying to understand what he was thinking when he made it." Joan laughed.  
  
"Or my dad when he looks at some of my stuff that's really out there." Adam smiled.  
  
"I like your art. All of it." Joan said, hopping off the stool she was sitting on and walking towards Adam's new piece.  
  
"What's this one called?" She asked, touching it lightly.  
  
"Make A Choice." Adam said, coming up behind her.  
  
Joan turned slowly to face him. "Oh." Joan saw Adam's eyes change colors as she took a step toward him.  
  
"I didn't know your eyes change colors." Joan said, getting closer to Adam.  
  
Adam shifted his weight from his right leg to his right leg as he answered.  
  
"Yeah. When I'm angry, or cold---"  
  
Joan took in Adam's whole figure. He wasn't cold. Actually, it was a warm day, one that made students wish it was already summer break. Adam had a bead of sweat rolling down his left check and his arms were shining with sweat from hard work.  
  
"Oh." Joan managed to choke out.  
  
"Joan—"Adam said, coming closer to her. Chills inadvertently ran up her body. "You're cold?" Adam said, reaching out to touch Joan's forehead. "You shouldn't be." He said tenderly as Joan took his hand.  
  
Joan couldn't tell if it was the heat or the weight of the Chemistry assignment on her shoulders, but she wanted to get closer to Adam. She took his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I'm not." She replied.  
  
Adam looked at their interlocked hands and slightly tugged Joan closer to him.  
  
"Good. Because there's no way I could finish this chemistry without you." He said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah." Joan replied, watching Adam's eyes watching her.  
  
Adam took a step toward Joan and Joan closed her eyes. Adam smiled slightly as he watch Joan in anticipation. Adam leaned in, closing his eyes as well.  
  
Joan felt Adam's breath on her face and she smiled. As she felt Adam leaning closer, her eyes popped open and she pulled away.  
  
"Jane?" Adam asked.  
  
"Iris." Joan replied. "We can't do this to Iris."  
  
"Yoko Ono? Baby voice?" Adam said, dumbstruck.  
  
"She likes you, Adam. I'm not going to be Iris's Yoko Ono." Joan replied.  
  
"Oh." Adam said, letting Joan's hand slip from his.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam. It's just not---right. I can't do that to another girl."  
  
"I know." Adam said, sighing. "You're right." Adam ducked his head.  
  
"So, I should go. Maybe Luke can help me with this worksheet." Joan said, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing her Chemistry notebook.  
  
"Jane?" Adam said as Joan turned to walk away.  
  
Joan smiled as she heard his name for her. She turned to find Adam right behind her.  
  
"I don't care." Adam said, pressing his lips against Joan's. "Jane. I'm sorry!" Adam said as she broke the kiss and stared at Adam. "I---I don't know---"Adam said, trying to explain his out of character actions.  
  
"It's ok." Joan smiled as her cell phone started to ring.  
  
The Saints Go Marching In. Her caller id read "God".  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Iris---"Joan said, ignoring the phone but not the obvious message. "I really have to go." Joan said, turning and running out of Adam's workshop. 


End file.
